


Important Decisions

by CaffieneKitty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, Gen, Humor, Pizza is serious business, Siblings, Team as Family, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-30
Updated: 2010-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-31 16:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffieneKitty/pseuds/CaffieneKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt; "Jo and Ellen run into the boys on a hunt. Afterward, they unwind with movies and pizza in the motel."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Important Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> _Originally posted on Livejournal June 30, 2010_

"Olives!"

"No olives!"

"Guys," said Dean, holding a scrap of motel stationery and a pen up defensively. "It's not like we're only getting one pizza, one can have olives and the other one won't."

"No," Jo sniffed, sitting on the floor next to the TV and DVD player. "If they put olives on one pizza there is an eighty-five percent greater chance of cross-contamination. I do not want to ingest olive residue."

Dean sighed. "Fine. Sam, can we forego the olives?"

"I'm the one with the sprained shoulder, I should get priority in picking what goes on the pizza."

"Not my fault you're breakable," Jo huffed.

"Jo does have a point, Sammy."

"... fine." Sam hunched up against the headboard and very specifically did not pout. "No olives. I guess I'll have artichoke hearts instead."

"On _pizza?_ " Jo grimaced.

"Oh come on! Am I picking on your dread fear of olive residue?"

Dean swung towards the only silent person in the room. "Ellen?"

"You all can leave me out of this." Ellen smirked around her beer. "I'll have a pasta or something."

"Okay, so far I've got two pizzas, no olives anywhere, one with artichoke hearts-"

"Ew."

"Olive-residue-phobe."

"Shut up."

"Oh no! Jo!" Sam gasped, wide-eyed. "I think there's some olives in the mini-bar! They might ooze on your beer!"

Dean snorted.

"Shut. Up. Both of you." Jo crossed her arms. "Olives are gross."

"Ignore him," said Dean. "He's a dick when he thinks he isn't getting enough attention."

"I am not." Sam shuffled awkwardly up the bed. "I only sprained my shoulder 'cause I had to push Jo out of the way."

"I could've taken it," Jo said, chin tipping up.

"Jo..." Ellen spoke, her voice holding a tone of warning.

Jo looked over at Ellen, then sighed. "Fine. Thanks for shoving me into a puddle and taking the hit, Sam."

Sam had taken up an intent study of the wallpaper next to the bathroom door.

"Sam..." said Dean, tone nearly matching Ellen's.

"Alright! You're welcome, Jo."

"There. All better now?" asked Ellen

Sam muttered. "I'd be better with olives on my pizza."

Jo rolled her eyes. "Oh my _god_ , you are such a princess."

Dean barked a laugh.

"I'm injured!" yelped Sam.

Jo picked a bit of unidentifiable grue off the knee of her pants. "...okay, fine, _one_ of the pizzas can have olives. And if I see an olive anywhere near my pizza, I reserve the right to freak."

"Fine. I'll take olives instead of artichokes then."

"Fine."

"Great," muttered Dean, scribbling on the notepaper. "One topping down."

Ellen drained the last of her beer and stood.

"You leaving, Ellen?" asked Dean.

"Nope. Since it's going to take you three about a year to figure out what you want on pizza, I'm going to the video store across the street and picking the movie."

Everyone spoke up at once.

"I want-"

"Ooo, that one with the-"

"But we-"

Ellen held up a hand. "Judging by this pizza ordeal, if you all go down and try to pick a movie together that everyone agrees on, there'll be a brawl. You guys get yourselves organized on the pizza soon enough, then and only then do you get a say in what movie we watch."

Sam looked at Jo. Jo looked at Sam. Dean looked down at his notepaper and smirked.

"Ground beef, tomato, feta and olives," said Sam.

"Barbeque chicken, banana peppers and mushrooms," said Jo.

"And Ellen's pasta. Done," said Dean, scrawling on the paper and democratically choosing not to gripe about the complete lack of pepperoni.

They all looked up at Ellen, who shook her head and smiled.

"Well, I guess I asked for it. Call it in, we'll have thirty minutes to pick a movie. No more."

"Should be plenty of time," said Sam maneuvering himself off the bed.

"This won't take any time at all, I know exactly what I want to watch," said Jo, aiming for the door.

Dean grinned at Ellen and held up his cell phone. "How about I call in the order from the video store, sometime around round three?"

"You know, I think that might be wise," Ellen said with a chuckle as they left the motel.

\- - -  
(that's it.)


End file.
